The Prison Of Haruka Nanami
by NaniWise
Summary: A oneshot based off of a theory of mine. Happy valentines day. Haruka never knew such misery. They were tearing her apart, and all she wanted was to please them. Rated Teen for dark themes.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Happy valentines day! Here's a horrible FanFiction!

Nanami Haruka loved starish very much.

The group's members were good kind people who genuinely cared for each other. They were silly, great friends and highest quality shoulders to cry on. They were talented and Haruka truly didn't believe she'd ever meet people as amazing as them.

Or, at least, so she thought.

You see, Haruka was in a bit of a pickle.

No, not a pickle as it was more of a grave, a bed she unintentionally made good herself.

You see, Haruka spent the entirety of her childhood with her grandmother. There, in a secluded environment, she lived a happy, but very sheltered life.

Her poor grandmother could never have known that the collateral damage of this would be that her wonderful granddaughter would grow into a beautiful young woman without the knowledge of how to treat a man.

The sweet girl was innocent and assumed that she should treat the opposite gender like people, like humans, like friends, like loved ones.

Boy, was she wrong.

She grew up never knowing that the nature of men had been corrupted and soiled, turning boys to beasts, men to monsters and males to the coldest menaces.

And it was only in the nature of women to fall.

The only man she ever really ever felt anything for, was the only man she ever saw much of. A young musician who called himself Hayato Sama.

His voice, warm. His face, kind. His words, inspiring.

He didn't seem greedy. He wasn't a sellout. He seemed to truly enjoy his job and the music that he made.

She didn't know him personally, but he didn't seem dangerous, so why should she have reason to fear?

She would soon find out.

Because of Hayato, she was inspired to go to Saotome academy. There she sought a future. There she sought a good life. All she had to do was keep her morals and wits about her and always be kind to everyone.

She didn't understand and she could never understand.

She got comfortable and made friends, and monsters out of the most incredible young men.

One by one, those amazing six men fell for her.

She did nothing to be popular with men. She didn't act or dress provocatively, so why did they all fall for the same stupid girl?

She saw it, to. They did not put up much effort to hide it. She saw it in thier eyes, this odd electrifying hunger. This excitement, this rage inside thier fragile human bodies.

She didn't like it. Twelve eyes looked upon her expectantly, desiring complete satisfaction like she, a single girl could do that for all of them.

Her life had suddenly changed. No more did she seek after dreams. Those dreams we're died, strangled to death by thier own roots. Life had become a very dangerous game.

These people she once treasured as her friends began to frighten her.

Choosing one would leave five hearts broken and she could do nothing to stop it. She had a duty to these men who she loved so much and she despised herself for not being able to fulfill it.

But was this her fault? Yes it was. Men should only be observed from a distance. Like dinosaurs, they are sweet and only committed the crime of following thier instincts. She got too close, and this would not end till someone ate her up.

All she could hope for was to wait it out and pray that this storm passed over her.

Emotions were so fleeting, here one day and gone the next. Perhaps she could play dumb until they found other girls to love.

That was a good idea to her, so she faned ignorance but they slipped up alot.

So many times they tried to confess.

She caught every one of them, but she pretended that it passed over her innocent head. She pretended to be really really ignorant.

Some of them were friends with each other, and good ones at that. She could not just ruin something so pure and good in the fires of passion, but they were making it so hard.

They made it a point to flirt with her in front of the other members.

She tried to laugh it off like it had been a joke, but they had been so undeniably serious.

Just look away when Jinjugi holds you tight.

Just turn around when Mosato whispers to you sweet nothings.

Keep quiet when Natsuki tells you of his love.

Keep calm when Otoya tries to confess after many times.

It won't matter because soon they'll forget and all will be well again.

It took a few months for Haruka to realize just how big of a hypocritical she was.

She had always known she had harbored feelings for Tokiya, aka her inspiration Hayato, yet the the more time she spent with him, the harder she seemed to fall

The idea of being forced to bury the feeling deep and forget it was horrible.

Yet no matter how much she felt for him, she had a duty to the others.

She would not be selfish simply because they deserved to get what they wanted, because they were good people. She did not, as she was the heartless pig who led them on to begin with.

Starish was built with and by her. The beautiful music she wrote made them into the superstars they were today. Here music was built on heart. She feared Rejection would cause them to lose heart.

They told her that she inspired them to make the music they did today, and those very songs were what made them popular. They worked so hard to become musicians, and if she broke thier hearts, that could all come crashing down. The members would fight and hold grudges against each other. There would be favoritism, hate and misunderstandings. Starish would be ruined.

Sometimes, she'd cry at night, when no one was there to hear. Other times, she'd be far too scared to cry.

She'd heard what men did when they got angry. Some declared war, others killed people, others committed suicide.

She couldn't be promiscuous or do anything that would ruin her image. She was thier inspiration and doing so would be far worse than breaking thier hearts.

If she could split herself into as many pieces possible to be with all of them, she would. She'd do anything to make them happy.

Anything.

But on one stormy night, something occurred to her.

She could die.


End file.
